Conversations
by Silvestra
Summary: While Harry is in Azkaban, Draco visits him there. A dialogue-based fic, might be a bit disturbing in some points. Chapter 6 up!
1. 26061998

Author: Silvestra

Rating: R

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Summary: I decided to try a fully dialogue-based fic... This was inspired by both Maya's **Dark Side of Light** and Devilita's fic called "**Sydämetön Murhaaja**" (that would be The Heartless Killer in English).  
In this piece, Harry is in Azkaban.

Everything Draco says, is in **bold** and Harry's lines are normal. When something happens, it is in _italic_.

*~*~*~*

Conversation One, 26th of June, 1998

_A door clangs open._

**Potter.**

Malfoy.

**Enjoying your time here?**

*_sneering_* What would you think?

*****_snorting*_** Well, must be more comfortable than that Muggle home of yours.**

Shut the fuck up. If you came here just to annoy me, you can just fuck off.

**Really? Now that's mature of you.**

Fuck me.

**Not now, I'm not on the mood.**

Very funny, Malfoy. Now what are you doing here, anyway?

**I came to see you, apparently.**

And why would you do a thing like that?

**Do I need a reason for everything I do?**

*_snorts*_ So far you haven't given reasons for _any_ of your actions, if I recall correctly.

**And apparently _you_ have a good reason for what you did, then?**

_Silence._

That is none of your business.

**Yes it is. I was in the trial. It's as much my business as it's yours, Potter.**

No it isn't.

**Yes it _is_.**

Shut up.

**You shut up.**

Leave me alone.

**Fine then. I'll go.**

Good.

**But I'll be back.**

Don't bother.

**See you around, Potty.**

You wish.

_Draco leaves._

*~*~*~*

What did you think? This was the first chapter, Draco will be coming back often to talk with Harry. Please review.


	2. 30061998

Author: Silvestra

Rating: R

Summary: Harry is in Azkaban. A crappy summary, yes. But if you're reading this, you must have read the first chapter so there's no need for summaries, period.

Draco's second visit to Harry. Enjoy.

*~*~*~*

Conversation 2, 30th of June, 1998

_A door opens._

So you're back.

**Most apparently, yes.**

God, you're funny. Ha ha ha.

**Shut up, Potter.**

Whatever.

_Pause._

Why are you here?

**I was bored.**

Oh really.

**Yes.**

You're planning something.

**No, I'm not.**

_Pause._

**Potter?**

*_sighs_* Yes?

**Why?**

Why what?

**Why did you ruin your life? You are not even 18 yet. You just graduated.**

Ruin my life, my ass. I did what I was told to do.

**Even if it meant killing people?**

_Silence._

That was not my decision.

**So you're telling me you were under the _Imperius_-curse?**

Yes, that's what I'd tell you.

**You're lying.**

*_snorts*_ Oh well, bring me some bloody Veritaserum and we'll see who's lying, Malfoy.

**What are you talking about?**

*_an overdramatic gasp*_ Oh no! Of course – ickle Drakey-poo doesn't know.

**Shut the fuck up, Potter! What are you _talking_ about?**

If you don't know, I won't tell you.

**You're an asshole.**

You too.

_Silence._

Why are you here? Don't you have better things to do than visit here?

**I'm afraid I don't have. **_*sarcastically*_** After all, my friends and my family are dead, what will I do there alone?**

Don't start that, Malfoy.

**Start what?**

That ridiculous "it's-your-fault-I-don't-have-a-family-and-nothing-to-do"-thing.

**Whoa. Sorry. I was just being _honest_, for Heaven's sake.**

*_snorts*_ Honest, my ass.

**Honestly.**

Yeah right.

_Silence._

Malfoy?

**Yes?**

I – I am happy you came.

_*snorts*_ **Yeah right.**

No. Really. I've been so lonely and – and - _*sobs*_

**Potter – hey, Potter – don't – why are you – don't cry –**

Why am I _crying_? Gee, Draco, you are bright.

**Did you just call me- -**

Why am I crying? I have to spend my life in this stinking cell. If I get lucky, I might accidentally get a needle or something from a guard so I can stab myself to death. Otherwise I will be Kissed.

**Potter. Calm down – I didn't mean to- -**

Yeah, yeah. You didn't _mean_ to. You're as innocent as a bloody Death Eater – oh but heck, I forgot – you _are_ a Death Eater!

**Stop it.**

Or what? Is ickle Drakey-poo going to cry? Go on, no-one's going to laugh.

**You're sick.**

Really?

**Yes.**

Well, if that's your opinion, then why are you here?

_Silence._

**Good point. **_*turns to leave*_

Wait – I didn't mean it.

**Oh yes you did. Goodbye.**

You're coming back, aren't you?

**No.**

Yes you are.

**_No, I am not!_**_ *opens the door and leaves*_

But... if he leaves... _*bursts into tears*_

*~*~*~*

There was the second conversation. A bit longer than the first one, and, in my opinion, a bit better... Please review.


	3. 15071998

Author: Silvestra

Rating: R

Summary: No more summaries. I suck at writing summaries.

Draco visits Harry again.

*~*~*~*

Conversation 3, 15th of July, 1998

_Door opens._

I knew you'd be back, Malfoy.

**It's – I just felt like coming back.**

Why?

*_sighs*_ **I don't know.**

_Silence._

You are here by your own will?

_Silence._

**Well – yes. Yes, I am.**

Why do you visit me, Malfoy? And no lies.

**Bloody hell, Potter! Do I need a reason to visit you? Maybe – maybe I just like to come here and talk to you.**

_*snorts*_ Come on, Malfoy.

**Shut up.**

Whatever. I still wonder why you're here.

**Bet you do.**

If you'd just tell me- -

**I told you already, Potter, that I just like to come here and talk to you, for fuck's sake! Do you need a fucking list of reasons why I am here??**

_Silence._

**Sorry. **_*takes a deep breath*_** I – I didn't mean to get angry with you.**

I know.

**So – how's it been lately?**

_Silence._

What do you think? I've just been sitting in this cell. Haven't been able to take leisure strolls, really.

**Yeah. Of course.**

What about you?

**Me? I – I'm fine.**

_Silence._

No you're not.

**Yes I am.**

No. You are not. I see it, Malfoy.

**Quiet, Potter.**

Malfoy – don't cry- -

**I'll fucking cry if I feel like it. **_*wipes off his tears*_** I think I have some reason to cry, if you are not aware.**

I'm sorry for what happened, I really am- -

**Shut the fuck up, Harry! You have nothing to do with this!**

_Silence._

You just called me Harry.

**Yes I did. So?**

I have something to do with it. It's my fault you don't have a family.

**Stop it.**

I killed your father- -

**STOP IT!**

And I tortured your mother- -

**Stop...**

And you say I don't have anything to do with it?

**Harry, just please stop!! **_*sobs*_

Draco – hush – be quiet...

**I can't take this, Harry...**

Neither can I, Draco.

**I want my mother back. I miss her so much... Oh, Harry... **_*Harry reaches Draco's arm from between the bars and squeezes it slightly*_

I am sorry, Draco...

**It wasn't your fault.**

Yes it was.

**No it wasn't. You were under an Imperius curse- -**

I was under an Imperius curse when I was forced to kill Seamus and Ginny. I killed your parents because I wanted to.

_*Draco jumps up from the chair*_

**You sick fuck!**

I told you.

**How – why – after all I did for you- -**

Draco, dear, it wasn't about you, at all. It was about your parents- - *_reaches out to touch him*_

**Don't touch me, you – you _scum!_**

Scum? _*vacant laugh*_ I don't think so.

**You are a sick, fucking bastard. Did you know that?**

You told me already. I'm not stupid.

**I'm leaving.**

Fine. Go then, flee to your mamma – Oh wait, you don't _have_ one!

**Shut up.**

Maybe now that you know how I've felt all along, you'll stop teasing me about _my_ parents.

_Silence._

**Goodbye, Harry. Don't expect me to return for a long time.**

Bye, Draco. See you soon.

**No.**

Yes.

**No.**

Just leave now, alright?

_*Draco leaves the visiting room*_

*~*~*~*

And there was the third chapter... Please review!


	4. 07091998

Chapter four of Conversations

Author: Silvestra

Rating: R

A/N: Guys, thank you **so much** for the über-nice reviews!! I was thrilled to see that so many people liked the story :) Thank you, Jasini, Curious Dream Weaver, eveylici0uz, Sapphrine (love ya!), Dev (love ya!!) and dancingirl :) all the reviews were very nice and made my day!

And now for chapter four, people.

*~*~*~*

Conversation 4, 7th of September, 1998

_Door opens._

Hi, Malfoy.

**Potter – you – you look horrible.**

Oh thank you. How nice of you to come here and make me feel even worse than I already do.

**But – what happened to you? Why – why – that blood – who- -**

Me, Malfoy. Me.

**You?**

Yes. Me.

_Silence._

**You _did_ that?**

Yes.

**But why?**

I wanted to end this.

**But- -**

No but's, Malfoy. I wanted to kill myself. But – alas, they took the knife away before I was able to slit my throat.

_*a horrified look*_ **Harry!**

It would be better if you left.

**No it wouldn't! Why would you – kill yourself?**

Gee, you _are_ bright! What do you think, you think I _enjoy_ being in this stinky cell? You think I enjoy being parted from everyone I love?

**Harry – everyone you love – they're dead. You killed them, remember?**

I know it.

**Then why- -**

I told you, I hate to be parted from them.

**Killing yourself doesn't bring them back.**

No, it doesn't. But it would bring me to them. They are waiting for me.

**You don't believe that, Potter.**

_*sarcastically*_ No shit, Sherlock.

**How can you be so sarcastic even though you are locked up here?**

You have to have some humour in life, even if you are going to be Kissed soon.

**You won't be Kissed.**

Yes I will.

**No you won't.**

Malfoy, shut your fat mouth. Give me one good reason why I wouldn't be Kissed.

**Well- -**

Exactly. There are no reasons.

**But – you killed my parents – that was self-defence. I remember.**

Self-defence my ass. Or yes, it might have been self-defence.

**Exactly, Harry.**

Why are you calling me Harry and not Potter?

**Drop it. You are not going to be Kissed. I know it. They'll find evidence pointing that you were under Imperius- -**

Honestly, Draco, how thick are you? _There is no evidence_.

**But – a lot of people saw- -**

Those people are dead by now.

**Hermione lives.**

_*snorts*_ Hermione?

**Yes.**

You know what happened to her?

**Yes.**

She got crucio-ed just a while after I killed her parents. She is mental. She is at St. Mungo's. No-one would take her sentences seriously.

**Oh – I'm sorry- -**

Don't be.

**Who did it?**

Who did what?

**Crucio-ed her.**

You sure you want to know?

**Yes.**

Your father.

_Silence._

**My – _my_ father?**

Exactly. That's the reason I killed your father. It wasn't self-defence. I was mad – they had drove my best friend mad, killed my other best friend – there was only one thing I could do. Pay back.

**But- -**

I said, 'no but's, Malfoy', didn't I?

_*weakly*_ **Yes.**

Right.

_Silence._

Why do you still keep coming here? I thought you'd already come to your senses.

**I wanted to see you.**

And why is that?

**I just did.**

Why do you keep hiding the reason?

**Because I don't have a reason.**

What happened to Bellatrix Lestrange?

**Pardon?**

What happened to her?

**How do you expect I'd know?**

She was a Death Eater, you stupid git. She worked with your Father. I think you'd know.

**Well – she – she was killed.**

Excellent! By who?

**By – you-know-who.**

Oh. By Voldemort – oh, get a grip – by Voldemort himself, or by his commands?

**Why do you ask?**

Answer me.

**By himself.**

What did she do to make him angry?

**I don't know.**

Yes you do.

**No, I _don't!_**

_Silence._

**Honestly.**

Alright. I believe you.

_Silence._

Malfoy?

**Yes?**

I really like to have you here.

**You're kidding.**

No. Please visit again.

**Well- -**

I know you will.

_Silence._

You will. Admit it.

**Alright. I will visit you again.**

When?

**I – I don't know. As soon as possible.**

Will you do me a favour, then?

**Shoot.**

Bring me some chocolate.

**Chocolate?**

You heard me.

**Well – of course.**

See you around.

**See you, Scarhead.**

See you, Ferret-boy.

**Oh shut up.**

Just leave already.

_Draco leaves._

*~*~*~*

There. Love me! R&R, please.


	5. 15091998

Author: Silvestra

Rating: R

Summary: Argh...

*~*~*

Here is the fifth chapter! Thank you for the nice reviews, **Yxonomei, Michael, Nero, Saalistajatar, Curious Dream Weaver **and **Sapphrine**, I love you all!

And now on to the next chapter, friends...

*~*~*~*

Conversation 5, 16th of September, 1998

_Door opens, Malfoy enters._

**Hullo, Potter.**

*_Harry coughs loudly, blood coming from his mouth*_

**Potter? What's wrong – oh my God.**

Hello, Draco.

**What has happened?**

I got beaten.

**By who? I mean –**

Myself.

_*sighs*_ **Harry... **_*crouches and reaches to Harry's hand*_

Don't touch me.

**Why not? Harry – look at me, look – look, I brought you chocolate! Look! Just like – just like you asked me to.**

That's great. _*takes the chocolate Draco offers*_

**Harry- - are you alright?**

_*sarcastic laugh*_ What do you think?

**Harry, everything will be fine, I'll get you out, I promise- -**

Why would you do that? Why, Draco? You hate me.

**No I don't.**

Yes, you do.

**No, I _don't_!**

_Silence._

**I don't hate you, Harry.**

Whatever. _*takes a bite of chocolate*_ This is good.

**It's – it's from Honeyduke's. The best chocolate there is.**

Why did it take you so long?

**Pardon?**

You said you'd visit me soon. It's been nine days.

**I – I'm sorry.**

Really.

**Yes.**

Why haven't you visited me earlier?

**Because – because – I haven't had time.**

Why?

**I've been working.**

On what?

**For fuck's sake, Harry! Is this some kind of – some kind of trial or something??**

I'm just curious. Rumors seldom reach my ears.

**Well – I've been helping Snape to re-build his house. It was burned, remember?**

Oh, yes. I remember. Ron burned it.

**Why?**

He hates Snape.

**Why does he hate him so much?**

For what he did to Hermione.

_Silence._

**What did he do?**

He raped her, Draco.

_Silence._

_*horrified*_** Why – when?**

I don't know why, but it happened in our sixth year. Ron was furious when he found out.

**He should be.**

_*snorts*_ Funny.

**What?**

Usually you are on Snape's side.

**Well, I'm not. Now. That is serious.**

Well, not too serious. Hermione's a lunatic now, remember? She has forgotten it all.

**How can you be so cold?**

You mean 'cold', as in 'cold' or as in 'frigid'?

**You are nasty.**

_*cackles*_ You have no idea.

**You think I should go and see Hermione?**

_What?_ You are suggesting _that_?

**Harry. Unlike some people, I have a heart.**

_*snorts*_ Wouldn't have thought of that.

**Shut up, Harry.**

Whatever. _*laughs*_

**Honestly.**

Well, you should visit Hermione if you feel like it. But she won't be much of a conversation-starter. And her parents wouldn't like it, that the son of the man who drove their daughter mad would be visiting her.

**You mean, they wouldn't like it if they were alive.**

_Silence._

What?

**Her parents are dead.**

How do you know?

**Heard it in a secret Death Eater meeting.**

Oh yes. You attended it, right?

**As a spy, yes.**

As a _spy?_

**Yes. I – um – went to Dumbledore last week, after I visited you. I told him – that I – that I visited you.**

And?

**He was extremely glad. Honestly, he almost started crying.**

Why the hell?

**I don't know... Probably because he cares about you so much.**

And then?

**Well – he asked me to join their side.**

_What?_

**Yeah. He asked me to spy on Death Eaters.**

And you did?

**Well, yeah, you dimwit.**

Oh – okay.

**Uhh – anyway – I have to leave now.**

Okay.

**Bye.**

Will you be back?

**Yes – when I have time. Hope you liked the chocolate.**

_Draco leaves._

_*~*~*~*_

Right-o. More information in this chapter, yay! So far we know that Draco's family and friends are dead, Harry killed Draco's father and tortured his mother, Harry has been forced to kill Seamus and Ginny, Hermione has been crucio-ed and driven mad by Draco's father, Ron has been killed, Bellatrix has been killed by Voldemort, Ron has burned Snape's house because Snape raped Hermione in their sixth year and Dumbledore is alive and kicking. And Draco has joined the good side, apparently.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I will post the next chapter when I have 21 reviews :)


	6. 08101998

Chapter 5 of Conversations

Author: Silvestra

Hello, friends! Like I said, I'm now updating, as I have actually _over_ 21 reviews (woot!). Thank you for the über-nice reviews, I like writing this story and I'm glad that people like it :)

This chapter is dedicated to Sapphrine as it was her birthday yesterday!

**Sapphrine**: Yesh, I made Snape _very_ evil. But methinks he's good as an evil guy... Happy late birthday! *hugs*

**Saalistajatar**: Joo, tiedän ettet pysty lopettamaan! Mwuahaha! XD

**Ysabell**: Yes, my hysterical!Draco is pretty much intended... Thank you for the nice review :)

**Ruby**: Thank you :)

**Hellya**: Thank you :) and you'll get the answer for your question later... *smirk*

Anyway, on to chapter 6!

*~*~*~*

Conversation 6, 8th of October, 1998

_Draco enters._

**Hey, Harry.**

_*nods slightly*_ Hi.

**How have you been lately?**

_*shrugs*_ A bit lonely, to tell you the truth.

_*laughs*_**I'm sorry I didn't visit you earlier.**

It's alright.

**I – I was spying and Dumbledore- -**

It's alright, I said. You don't have to explain to me.

_Silence._

**Oh – alright – fine then.**

How's Snape's house's building going?

**Uh – to be honest – poorly.**

Why is that?

**Well – he found out – that I'm a spy – and um – he yelled at me. And – he said that I should never show my "dirty face on these corners again", to quote him.**

Why the hell?

**Apparently because he is a Death Eater, Harry.**

_What?_ But – Dumbledore always said that – that he's on _our_ side!

**He _was_ on our side.**

Why did he go back?

**I hear he got some kind of a good offer from Macnair, I'm not sure.**

Well – now that he knows that you're spying on them...

**Yes. He told the Death Eaters.**

_Silence._

But – that means- -

**Yes, Harry.**

You got _punished!_

**Yes, Harry! Yes!**

Oh no... What did they – what did they do to you?

_Draco sobs, not able to say a word._

Draco? Please – tell me- -

_Draco lifts his shirt a bit._

...oh my God! Oh God, Draco! Oh my God...

**See? It hurts so much... Harry... please help me...**

I – I can't help... _*voice shaking*_ I'm stuck here...

**Harry... if I help you out, will you help me back?**

_Silence._

Of – of course! Just – oh God – I can't – how could they??

**Don't ask me! I just...**

Hush, Draco... Come here...

_Draco gets closer to the bars, so close that Harry can reach out his arm and touch him._

That's right... Just... relax...

**Harry... That feels good...**

Hush...

**_Ow!_**

Sorry – Oh God – what's this? Oh my God... You've – you've been... _burned_?

**Yes... They did it...**

Who was it, Draco?

**I can't tell you- -**

WHO WAS IT?

**_*sighs*_**** Snape.**

_Silence._

Snape?

**Yes.**

Oh God...

**Harry... help me... they will kill me...**

Calm down!

**Harry...**

Shh...

**Oh, Harry... please...**

Come a bit closer, Draco.

**But – why?**

You'll see.

**Alright...**

_*sounds of kissing*_

Take that with you when you go.

**_Harry!_**

Go.

**But- -**

Just – go.

_Silence._

**Alright.**

_Draco leaves._

_*~*~*~*_

There was the sixth chapter, hope you enjoyed it! It was rather short this time, but a bit more intense and depressive than the previous ones. Please read and review, I'll update when I have 28 reviews :)


End file.
